


h

by Chaotic_Neuteral



Category: h - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Neuteral/pseuds/Chaotic_Neuteral
Kudos: 2





	h

Nights were the worst times of day, no matter what. The school fell silent save for the quiet whoosh of the air conditioning and little creaks and groans the building made while settling, as if it too knew there would be no more activity until the following morning. Every day, Izuku hoped and prayed that someone would stay behind longer than usual. A janitor. A teacher that fell asleep wile grading papers. Even a stray cat. But his luck had always been horrid, and so he was alone from the time teachers left at night to when they returned in the morning. Even Aizawa, the constantly tired teacher of class 1-A, never stayed later than four or five. 

There was nothing to ground Izuku at night. No whispers passed from person to person, no pencils tapping, no legs bouncing, not even the scribble of pen on paper. Nary a breath was out of place during the hours of four to seven-thirty. So he wandered, trying to keep himself calm and in one piece. When Izuku got nervous, he tended to disintegrate some, body blackening around the edges, bones cracking when he walked. He didn't really need to walk, really, but it was more a matter of habit. Izuku didn't like the look of floating, how high he was off the ground. Sometimes he couldn't help it, but usually he was solidly on the ground. As solid as he could be without feeling anything, of course. It was a guessing game as it whether he was actually standing on the ground, in the ground, or a few inches off. It didn't matter so much when the difference was small, so he didn't bother to check most days. Nobody saw him either way.

***

Summer, though, was the worst. All the teachers left right after school got out and the halls were empty for months. Izuku was almost blacking out completely when 1-A's teacher walked into his classroom, grounding Izuku almost right away. The presence of a person was enough to bring Izuku back from oblivion. But then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello?" Aizawa asked, eyes darting around like something was wrong. Izuku didn't answer. He had learned a while ago that nobody could hear him, and it just made him frustrated. "Is someone there?"

Izuku sighed. So it was just a hunch. He'd figured out early on that he could focus well enough to blow freezing air on the back of someone's neck, move a pencil case that sat too close to his little corner. It grated on his nerves so much when a student left their things close to his spot that he usually blacked out and woke up with it flung across the room and his body aching. But that was on an intense day. Usually he couldn't even interact with things.

But today the windows rattled. He thought it might have been an accident at first, but when he got annoyed with them they just got louder. Aizawa was staring at them in barely concealed confusion. "Okay," he said calmly, "Talk to me when you want, if there's something there." 

He said something else, but the immensely pleased banging of the windows in their frames drowned it out. Aizawa took his seat and stared around the room, eyes awake for the first time in a while and attentively watching for movement. What was different today, Izuku wondered. He hadn't grown stronger overnight, had he? How did Aizawa know he was there? Izuku began to mutter, tapping his fingers absently on the desk. The noise echoed through the room. He was used to it, mostly. Ghostly noises were twice as loud to him, hollow and echoey. But... this didn't really sound like a ghost noise. It sounded far more solid, much like.... much like the noises live people made.

His suspicions were confirmed when Aizawa jumped a mile high. "Hello?" he called again. "Who is that?"

Izuku shouted with joy, but it was, once again, a ghost noise. He went back to murmuring, and right away it was clear his words were getting through. Though something about them must have somehow twisted in between their two worlds, from the way Aizawa furrowed his brow and leaned forward.

"Damn," He cursed, "School is about to start. If you can try to make sense, please do that. I'd like to know who you are."

Izuku jumped up and down with the thrill of being seen and heard. He didn't remember the exams being held, he must have missed them. But it didn't matter anymore, a new year was starting! New students to prank, to ground him, to run through the halls, gossip, play jokes on each other, laugh, cry, kiss... the thought of it made Izuku feel light-headed. The day he'd been waiting for was finally here.

***

It didn't take long for students to file in. Izuku tried to take a mental note of them. Red and white hair. Vaguely, Izuku thought that he recognized the boy somehow, but someone else was blocking Izuku's view, so he couldn't be sure. Short brown hair. Pink with black eyes. A completely invisible girl. Izuku wondered if she kind of knew how he felt. A boy with spiky red hair. A blond-

Izuku's ghostly breath caught in his throat. He faintly recognized that the windows had started to shake, and the students were shivering. His old friend paused, sneering at everyone's odd behavior, before stepping in and feeling the cold for himself.

"Fucking hell, why is it so cold in here?" He shouted, rubbing his arms.

"Language, Bakugou." Aizawa's look was stern, but he, too, was shaking. "Whoever turned the air conditioning on, I'd like you to turn it down now." 

Izuku suddenly registered that he was the reason the room was so cold. He yelped, letting his shock go. The temperature bounced right back to its normal warmth, and everyone looked around in wonder. Their eyes settled on the red and white boy, who glared. "If you think I'm the cause of this, you're wrong. I can only regulate my own temperature."

Izuku wished for a notebook suddenly. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
